Shape of my heart
by Crazy'n'Love
Summary: Eggman wins...he finally defeated Sonic...or did he? This is huge romance story and jampacked into a oneshot! For SonAmy fans, this is the story to read...


I wrote this story at the request of one of my friends! I think you'll like it.

Shape of my heart

Sonic ran out from behind a building on the beautiful planet of Mobius. Eggman appeared from out behind a tree and had a small flying robot chase after him. "You're gonna have to be faster than that to catch me, doc." Sonic said laughing as he ran fast but not at full speed. "Just wait till I get warmed up!" Sonic laughed as he ran faster. Eggman gritted his teeth.

"Get him!" Eggman yelled as he pointed toward his hedgehog enemy. 5 more small robots flew towards Sonic and a small laser gun pointed out of each of the robots and began shooting at Sonic, each shot got closer and closer to him. It was raining, it had been for some time, and Eggman picked today...of all days to attack. Today was supposed to be Sonic's day off, or so he told himself...but you know what they say, 'A hero's job is never done.' Sonic laughed as he watched each bullet hit the ground, missing him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Eggman!" Sonic said as he ran right towards a huge lake. It surprised him at first, he never remembered there being a lake there. After a minute, Sonic decided that he would run over it. Sonic laughed as he thought of the perfect plan to get rid of those robots and get him directly to Dr. Eggman. Sonic sped up, but the robots sped up till they were almost close to him. Sonic didn't know it, but Eggman had put special sensors in these robots, the only robots that can maintain speed faster than the speed of sound, so with each step Sonic took, he was sealing his fate even faster than planned. As he finally got to the water, he hoped it would work. Seeing on how Sonic didn't like water and couldn't swim, staying above the water and not under was a huge hope for Sonic. He was right, as long as he was able to keep his speed he could even run on water. He ran as each drop of water falling from the sky stung his face, water hitting your face as you run at the speed of sound, hurts like crap. He was still able to dodge all the bullets from the robots as they got closer and closer to him every second, but he could feel himself getting weaker. Not only was he losing speed because of this new terrain, the drops of rain were making his vision blurry and he couldn't see if he was on the water or on land. He could see the land about a 2 miles up and it was coming close. Just then something stung the back of his foot and he screamed in pain. A bullet had gone through the back of his left foot, his bad sight had cost him and if he didn't think of something fast, he wasn't going to make it. He felt another bullet pierce through his right arm and he grabbed it hoping to stop the blood that had started pouring out. "I need to lose them." Sonic's blurry vision was getting worse by the second as he watched the world around him seem to circle and twirl.

"YES!" Eggman cheered as he watched his robot's actually start winning. "Keep this up and I'll be rid of that heinous hedgehog forever!" Eggman laughed as he watched his boldest foe weaken by the minute. Sonic tried to go faster, but the bullet in his foot made him go slower everytime he wanted to speed up.

_'I...I can't keep this up for much longer...'_ Sonic thought as his brain began to work fast at a plan to get out of this mess. After a minute he realized, the robots had stopped shooting. He'd look back, but his weak vision wouldn't help much and besides he needed to keep an eye out for land. He heard a beeping sound behind him, he couldn't tell what it was. Every robot had gone back to Eggman, but one. One stayed behind Sonic and seemed to be charging.

"So long...Sonic the hedgehog." Eggman said as he started to laugh. A huge hole appeared in the robot that was following Sonic and a ball shot out with a small blinking red light. The ball landed almost directly in front of Sonic and as soon as it hit the water it exploded. Sonic flew back from the blast as the last robot flew back to Eggman. Sonic landed in the water and slowly sank as his eyes closed...

_'I'm sorry...'_

--The next morning--

Sonic sat up quickly as he gasped for air and he let out a small scream. He looked around. _'I could've sworn...'_ Sonic thought. He was in a cave. "This isn't water."

"Nice observation." A pink hedgehog walked over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Amy?" Amy smiled. She put some gooey junk on Sonic's right arm and it stung. "What are you..."

"Shhh..." Amy laughed. "You were pretty beaten up when I found you...I saw what Eggman did to you, lucky for you, I happened to be right there." Sonic was amazed, of all people to save him...it was Amy...Amy took a small white bandage and bandaged up his arm. "I know you're really dissappointed, but because of that wound in your foot you won't be running for a while." Sonic's head lowered and he let out a sigh. "You were really lucky you survived an attack like that. I don't know anyone else who could've." All of a sudden Sonic sneezed.

"I'm fine Amy."

"Fine? You have a bullet in your foot, a wound in your arm, your eyes have gone bad a bit and..." Sonic sneezed again, "...and you have a cold. Here..." Amy put a blanket around him and he snugged it around himself as he began to pout. "I'll be right back." Sonic looked out of the cave, it was a perfect day for a run, but...Sonic looked down at his foot and sighed loudly. He flung the blanket off and tried to stand up, but every time he moved his foot, it seemed like it was getting stung by a thousand bees. He flung himself back on the ground as he began to shiver. Sonic wrapped himself back up in the blanket and closed his eyes.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" Sonic asked himself.

"Because you're you." Knuckles said walking up beside him.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check on you and Amy, she seemed worried when she called me yesterday. She said she saw you sink and she had to dive in to save you." Knuckles said as he sat down next to his friend.

"Amy called you?"

"Well she wasn't very well going to call you now was she?" Knuckles snapped. "She needed help carrying you over here so she obviously needed someone with muscle, which of course is me." Sonic rolled his eyes. "You really should try giving Amy a chance at ya, Sonic. She's a nice girl...a little eccentric, but a nice girl and she really cares about you. Do you really think she'd be doing all this for you if she didn't? She saved your life, dude." Knuckles said hitting Sonic in the back and he let out an 'oof'.

"I don't have time for girls, Knuckles...especially not Amy..."

"So what are you waiting for a boy, come on Sonic. She's crazy about you and there's nothing you can do about it. If you don't make a move on her, then somebody else will." Knuckles said standing up.

"YOU!" Knuckles was stunned that Sonic would say that.

"SONIC! I'M MARRIED!" Sonic laughed at Knuckles reaction, which was typical. "Speaking of which, Gabby wanted me back home as soon as I checked on ya. She told me to tell you to get well and then someone wanted to give you a hug, but I told her no, but..." Knuckles started talking in a louder tone as he peeked at a small pink echidna that poked her head out around the corner, "..but I seems she's come anyway."

"Of course I came anyway." Kiara said coming out from hiding. She had the same self-centered look on her face that Knuckles always got. "If you haven't realized Dad, I'm almost 8 years old now. I'm not a little kid, I had to check on Uncle Sonic." Knuckles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched his daughter walk up to Sonic and hug him around the neck. It wasn't like Kiara to just hug someone like that, seeing on how she was more like Knuckles than Gabbriella (for those of you who don't know and don't really want to read the rest of my awesome stories, Knuckles got married to an echidna named Gabbriella in my story, 'Nothing I have ever known' and had Kiara in 'Geeks get the girls' which are both awesome stories and if you want to learn more about them and a little echina trivia about the ancient echidna tribes).

"Come on Kiara, Mom's gonna wonder where you are when she finds out you're not in your room."

"Bye Sonic!" Kiara yelled as she left the cave with Knuckles trailing behind her. Sonic waved until both echidna's were out of sight and then sighed again. Amy came back...but for some reason, she looked different. Yeah she still had on the same dress that she always wears and the bret in her hair, but something seemed weird. She didn't seem like the same Amy Rose from before. Course this time, in her hand she held a glass of hot chocolate, she handed it to him along with a box of tissues.

"Thank you." Sonic said taking both.

"So...Eggman tried to getcha again did he?"

"What was your first clue?" Sonic huffed. Amy scowled at him and looked the other way.

"You could at least be nice to me, I've only been crazy about you since the day we met and I did just save your life!" Sonic blew the hot chocolate trying to get it to cool down. Amy was starting to get really steamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO THANK ME FOR IT!"

"Uh..."

"I can't believe I even bother..." Amy stood up and began to stomp away. Sonic never told anyone this, not even Tails but Sonic always thought that Amy got cute when she was angry...and boy was she angry!

"Amy...?" Sonic said trying to hide the loud beating of his heart. Amy stopped and turned to him, she looked angry but she was hoping for a thank you. "...I...I'm sorry..."

_'What? Why is he saying he's sorry?'_ Amy asked herself.

"...I guess...I'm not used to...people...saving me...I'm used to the one doing the saving...so...I'm sorry...and..." Sonic sighed, "...thank you." Amy blushed till her whole body turned red.

"Y...you're welcome..." Amy blushed even more and Sonic smiled. All of a sudden Sonic sneezed again, Amy ran to the tissue box, grabbed one and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Sonic blew his nose Amy smiled as she looked at the man she had always loved.

"Sonic..." Sonic took another sip of the hot chocolate he had sat down and looked at her. "...I've never told anyone this before...and I wanted to tell you...I...I love you" Sonic spat the hot chocolate out immediately.

"You what!"

"I...love you..." Sonic looked amazed that she would say something like that...and so seriously..."I know I get in your way alot and get on your nerves all the time. I know I bug you to the point when you're ready to kill me...but...I really do...I don't care if you love me back or not...I love you and that's all that matters." Sonic was starstruck, he sat there with a stupid look on his face looking directly at Amy.

_'Baby, please try to forgive me,_

_Stay here, don't put out the glow,_

_Hold me now, don't bother, if every minute it makes me weaker,_

_You can save me from the man that I've become,'_

"I don't know if you do care about me, Sonic..." Amy started as a tear rolled down her face... "But I at least have to know..."

_'Lookin' back on the things I've done,_

_I was tryin to be someone,_

_Play my part,_

_Kept you in the dark,_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart,'_

"Though I'll always love you, I need to know...I can't keep chasing after you and you not doing anything about it..." Sonic looked at her in amazement...were they really having this conversation...and what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach...

_'Sadness is beautiful, loneliness is tragical,_

_So help me I can't win this war,_

_Touch me now don't bother, if every second it makes me weaker,_

_You can save me from the man that I've become..._

_Lookin back on the things I've done,_

_I was tryin to be someone,_

_Play my part, _

_Kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart,'_

"I'll always love you, Sonic, but I can't wait forever...I need to know...please just tell me..." Tears were streaming down her face, she was afraid to hear the answer she was going to hear...

_'I'm here with my confession,_

_Got nothing to hide nomore_

_I don't know where to start,_

_But to show you the shape of my heart,'_

"Please...just...tell me..." Amy said closing her eyes tight.

_'I'm Lookin back on the things I've done,_

_I never wanna play the same old part,_

_Or keep you in the dark,_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart,'_

"Amy..." Sonic said softly.

_'Lookin back on the things I've done,_

_I was tryin to be someone,_

_Play my part,_

_Kept you in the dark,_

_Now let me show you the shape of...'_

Amy slowly lifted her head and looked at her beloved hero straight in the face. He was smiling at her lovinly.

_'Show you the shape of...my heart...'_

"...I love you..."

Man I'm terrible at love stories! Well that's all, so...leave! Go away! Naw I'm just kiddin...no seriously, you're buggin me, leave me alone...


End file.
